


Touch Me (Don't Feel Me)

by erscathartic



Series: Song Fics. [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a song, Based on the Hills, Based on the Weekend, Bottom Josh, Dom Tyler, Drama, Drinking, Drunk Tyler, Gay, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Night, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, POV Third Person, Sad, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Top Tyler, Winter, angsty, idk - Freeform, kinda sad idk, lonely, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erscathartic/pseuds/erscathartic
Summary: It is late at night and Tyler is drunk and Josh is lonely. Based off of The Hills by the Weekend.





	Touch Me (Don't Feel Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of The Hills by the Weekend. Please leave feedback(:
> 
> BTW ITS BEEN LIKE FOUR MONTHS SINCE I UPLOADED THIS AND I DIDN'T REALIZE I SAID SCENES INSTEAD OF SENSES AND NO ONE TOLD ME SJAAOKWCNAJDHF I FIXED IT NOW

_I only call you when it's half past five_

Tyler showed up at Josh’s doorstep late Friday night. His eyes were red and hazy and he was only wearing a tank top even though it was winter and his body was shaking and frost was forming on the barren landscape, but it didn’t matter to him. He knew he was going to warm up soon.

_The only time that I'll be by your side_

Josh opened the door and stared at Tyler for a moment. Just a quick sweep of the eyes, too quick to catch any emotion behind the look. A glance at his slender nose that was red at the tip, his lips that were turning blue, strong cheekbones and tired eyes. Then he pulled him inside, promising him warmth and a good time.

_I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_

Tyler pressed the red-haired man onto the bed forcefully and climbed on top of him, rolling his hips down, down, down. He swallowed the moan that escaped Josh’s mouth, took Josh’s hands away from where they were gently cradling his face and placed them roughly on his hips. He ripped Josh’s shirt off, his own following soon after.

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah_

Josh could smell the alcohol on him. God, could he smell it. The strong scent of whiskey attacked his senses, clawed past his nose every time he breathed in and settled in his brain, behind his eyes. Josh pushed the thought of this being just another drunken encounter away, focused on Tyler’s roaming hands. Roaming, roaming, roaming. 

_I only fuck you when it's half past five_

Tyler slipped out of his jeans, helped Josh out of his. Pushed Josh further up the bed, didn’t think of how it was nearly six am, how this was the only time he ever saw Josh. He riffled through the nightstand drawer, searched for the lube and condoms. Didn’t think of how this will be the third time this week he was going to be home at the time he should be at work. Tyler licked up and down Josh’s neck, his jaw. Didn’t think of the fact that this was a normal fuck time for them, at half past five. Didn’t think, didn’t think.

_The only time I'd ever call you mine_

Josh let out an incoherent noise as Tyler abruptly pushed in. He grabbed onto Tyler’s shoulders, dug his nails into them, dragged them down his back till Josh’s name was written all over Tyler. Red, red, red. All he could see was red behind his eyes, on Tyler’s back. Tyler would allow it for now; allow the hickeys and marks littered all over each of them. But in the morning, they would be covered up, hidden behind clothes and secrets and lies. 

_I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_

Tyler was warm now. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen and he was out of breath. His hair was a mess and his body was full of love marks. Love, love, love. Not love. Sex. Just sex. Tyler enjoyed the rush of adrenaline he felt when Josh was underneath him, begging. Tyler did not enjoy the way Josh curled into him, how he wrapped his arms around him afterwards. Tyler wasn’t there to be embraced, to accept love and compassion and have feelings. He was there to forget feelings; he was there for a good fuck and a good time. Tyler pulled away from Josh and got up off the bed.

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe_

Josh’s lower back and legs ached. In a good way, always in a good way. But his chest hurt, too. No, not his chest, he realized. His heart, perhaps? That hurt in a bad way. Bad, bad, bad. It hurt as he felt Tyler pull away and get up, leaving the scent of alcohol soaked into his sheets, the taste of it in his mouth.

_And all these motherfuckers want a real love_

Tyler gathered his tank top and jeans, pulled them on. He went into Josh’s bathroom and splashed his face with water. He looked into the mirror, and his wild reflection stared back, asking, “Why, why, why?” Why couldn’t he crawl back into bed with Josh, wrap his arms around him and sleep? Tyler knew why. This wasn’t a relationship. This wasn’t love. Not a real love. It was simply pleasure. He didn’t want a real love. Josh didn’t either, he was sure.

_What about love? What about love?_

Josh watched as Tyler came out of the bathroom and looked at Josh. He looked at the door, looked at Josh, then looked at the door. Then he opened the door and he was gone again into the night. Gone, gone, gone. And Josh was left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day(:


End file.
